Hospital History
by skittleAcullen
Summary: A brief history of how Cas and Dean got together in a hospital, um Cas is a little OC his attitude is kinda 2014!Cas at times but i really like how this came out EDIT: I tried to fix some of the grammar mistakes so let me know if you see anything else


**you can all thank Tumblr for this one**

**EDIT: I tried to fix some of the grammar mistakes so let me know if you see anything else**

* * *

The first thing I hear when I wake up is someone talking about prostitutes.  
"Gabriel stop sending prostitutes to my Hospital room, I am not physically healthy enough to have sex and it's unsanitary for then to be here. Besides I have a roommate now and it would be messed up and extremely inconsiderate if he woke up to me having sex"  
Damn straight it would be  
"Well from what I heard was he got into a car crash, he has no permanent damage except for a broken leg and" the guy chuckled "he sprained his penis in the crash" I rolled my eyes as I heard the guy on the other side of the line laughing  
"Well that explains why I can't feel my junk" I sighed and lifted my head up to look at the guy in the bed next to me. He had the hospital phone cradled in-between his shoulder and ear and he was looking over at me with a bemused smile on his face.  
"Good morning Dean" he hung up the phone  
I blinked "how do you know my name?"  
"When they brought you in yesterday I heard your boyfriend Sam screaming out 'Dean!' I'm assuming he's your boyfriend because you said his name a few times in your sleep"  
I chuckled "that's not my boyfriend, that's my brother"  
The guy shrugged "it was an honest mistake"  
"So who are you Mr. Don't send me anymore prostitutes?"  
He grinned "My name is Castiel, like the angel nice to finally meet you"  
"I see you two are getting acquainted" I looked at the door to see a pretty woman with round face, curly black hair, and a wicked smile. She was holding a jar of pills  
"Hello Meg" Castiel's smile diminished a little "you here with my medication?"  
"No I'm here for Mr. Winchester this time." She shook her jar at me and I grinned  
"Pain meds! Alright!" She rolled her eyes and pulled out three different pills, I swallowed them down dry  
"Thank you Meg" I smiled at her and her smiled back before leaving the room.  
"You should refrain from flirting with her" Cas said after she left  
"Oh I'm sorry man did you call dibs on the hot nurse?"  
He scoffed "been there tapped that"  
"Seriously?" I nodded in appreciation "How was it"  
"Intense, sweaty, and somewhat blurry" he smiled fondly "the thing is if you take Meg you take her two best friends Lilith and Ruby, literally"  
"...and I shouldn't try to get with that why?" I rose my eyebrow at him, this sounded like an amazing time  
"Just trust me" he shook his head  
"I want to hear the details of this story" I complained though I could already feel the meds taking effect  
He chuckled looking at me with amusement in his unusually crystal blue eyes "maybe another time, I'll talk to you when you wake up Mr. Winchester"

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of Kansas or rather to Castiel singing Kansas, I looked and saw he was standing with his back to me making tea, his hospital gown was open in the back giving me a glimpse of his cute little ass  
"Just to catch a glimpse beyond this illusion" he grabbed six cubes of sugar to plop them in his drink "I was soaring ever higher, but I flew to high"  
"Hey could you keep it down over there Bon Jovi I'm trying to sleep"  
He didn't even turn around. "Good morning Dean"  
"Morning Castiel, you know that's a mouthful do you have a nickname?"  
"No, but you can give me one" he turned around and put his back on the table where he made his tea  
"How about Cas?" I said he sipped his tea in speculation  
"Sounds better than anything I could have come up with" he smiled at me and for some unknown reason I smiled back. We spent the next few days just learning about each other, it started off as small things I told him about my little brother Sammy and my ex-girlfriend Lisa. He told me about his brothers Gabriel, Balthazar, Michael, and Lucifer, he told me about his father Chuck and his half-sister Anna. One day after we had been here about four days we exchanged stories of sneaking out and broken bones and laughed until someone next door complained. Then it got a bit more personal about a week and a half in, I told him about how my mother died in a house fire he told me how his mother died giving birth to him and how his family blamed him for a long time. I told him how my father crawled into a bottle after my mother's death and how I was left to care for Sammy by myself until we ran away to live with our Uncle Bobby. He told me that his father has been MIA for a while now and how his first time in a hospital was when his older brother beat the shit out of him.  
"What brought that on?" I asked  
"I'd rather not" and then I started a new conversation because we don't do chick flick moments in room 314, by the end of seven days I was more comfortable with Cas than I had ever been with Lisa, not that I was thinking of Cas like that but still it was an easy thing to notice. It had been almost two weeks since I woke up and now I can't imagine waking up without Cas singing some corny song from the 80's while making earl grey with 6 sugars

"Hey Dean? You awake?"  
"You know me Cas" I chuckled "I don't fall asleep before midnight"  
"Can I ask you a personal question?"  
I raised an eyebrow and looked over at him, I couldn't see much in the dark except for what the light though the window would show me, he was looking up at the ceiling and his eyes were sparkling even more than usual  
"Since when do you ever ask?"  
"True, we've gotten so close these past weeks and well" I watched as he bit his lip searching for the right words but everything he was trying to say was being conveyed threw his eyes  
"Dude you know the rule" I grinned at him "no chick flick moments"  
He was silent before his face broke out in a splendid grin "right, now back to my question, how exactly did you end up here? From what you've told me and from the way you talk about your car I would assume that you were the best driver to ever grace pavement."  
I gave a dry laugh" you assumed right, I just wasn't in my right mind when I crashed"  
He stayed silent as he usually does when he wants me to explain but doesn't want to push me.  
"I had just broken up with Lisa, it was about one in the morning and as cliché would have it, it was raining outside. She was screaming at me so loud and so vicious I could only stand there like an idiot, she uh, she told me that I was just the scum of the earth with a bad temperament and a drinking problem just like my father. So I left, I grabbed my jacket and my keys and I put rubber to pavement, I peeled out of there faster than I thought possible, somewhere in-between glaring at the road and blasting Skillet I uh, I started crying. The tears blurred up my vision and next thing I know baby's locking lips with the Womping Willow"  
Cas was silent in speculation and I prayed that he didn't try to spout some crap about how I was nothing like my dad.  
"The first time I came to a hospital I was 16 I had three broken fingers, a broken nose, a busted lip, and a black eye, all given to me by my big brother Michael" he was silent and I was still he had just started his story and I was already captivated by the sound of his voice "he had come home early from work and caught me locking lips with one of Lucifer's friends." Another breath and my heart were trying to escape my chest "his name was Crowley" if I hadn't been paying such close attention to him I would have missed this confession these four words that had cause my heart to stop and caused his breathing to quite. We were both silent for a few minutes, he glanced over at me trying to gauge my reaction, I nodded at him my face stone cold  
"Crowley was gone so fast he must have teleported not that Michael or I had noticed, we stared at each other in silence for five minutes, me in scared anticipation him in furious violence. He opened his eyes and I opened my mouth trying to think of something to say but I didn't get the chance to talk Michael beta me like I was a stranger in the street, all the time calling me names and obscenities that would make a grown man cringe. I didn't wake up for three days Dean; three fucking days because my brother was a homophobic ass who couldn't stand the fact that someone in his blood line could ever be gay. And you know what as I say this it makes me mad, he wasn't homophobic, there's no phobia there, he was just an close minded bigot that forced his views of Christianity upon everyone else no matter the cost" Castiel spit out the words harsher than I've ever heard him and it brought tears to my eyes, I don't know if Castiel was finished with his story and at this moment I didn't really care.  
"Castiel come here" my voice was low and rough with pain, he was silent as he made his way over to me, I moved over the best I could and he laid down put his head in the crook of my neck and cried, I hushed him and kissed the top of his head as I cried with him. I didn't cry for the same reasons, but I stayed and shared in his sorrow, I wished there was something I could do to help, some sort of revenge I could take on his brother but I knew it was futile. An eye for an eye will never work because the world is already blind and deaf and crippled.

The next morning wasn't as awkward as I though it going to be, he blinked into life and shifted on my side, I popped my eyes open and looked into his unnaturally blue one's  
"Good morning Dean"  
"Good morning Cas" neither of us went to move instead he put his face back in my neck and I buried my nose in his hair, a few more minutes of this wouldn't hurt anyone. Eventually we both had to get up to start the morning and good thing we did because not even five minutes after we split apart Sam entered the room  
"Finally he arrives" Castiel rolls his eyes as he takes his daily spot in the couch next to my bed carrying his Earl Gray with 6 sugars, I couldn't help but grin  
"Excuse me?" Sam seemed a little startled  
"He mean why haven't you been here to visit me sooner bitch"  
"I do have a life outside of you jerk" he shot back  
"Watch and behold" Castiel whispered over his cup "this is a great opportunity to see how the Winchester show some sort of emotion without chick flick moments"  
I cut my eyes at him while Sam actually chuckled "blow me Cas"  
"Don't tempt me sugar" he sipped his tea trying to hide his grin  
"Okay so that was a poor choice of words on my part" Castiel nodded "but seriously Sammy, where have you been?"  
"I you must know I broke up with Jessica and I was moving all my stuff into your place"  
"Why'd you break it off with Jess?"  
"I found someone else" he blushed slightly  
"Is she pretty?" I rose an eyebrow  
"He looks amazing" Sam was looking at the floor not completely red in the face  
"Well Alright" I grinned, Sam looked at me and after a second he grinned back  
"Welcome to the club" Castiel said waving his tea cup around in the air "we meet at sally's every Tuesday night" he gave himself a lisp and batted his eyelash at Sam  
"Well I guess I have to call a wild life reserve and let them know that moose are in fact homosexual"  
"Your hilarious, isn't he hilarious Cas"  
"He's just a jar full of giggles" and just like that everyone in the room was acquainted. It went like this for a few days, Sam would stop by in the morning harass me and Cas and leave to go visit his Moose toy. On the fifth day he brought his new squeeze with him, the guy's name was Gabriel and it just so happened to be Castiel's older brother thought I don't think anyone except for me was surprised, when Gabriel and Cas made eye contact Gabriel just looked at Sam and said "how come you didn't tell me you knew my little brother Samsquatch?" And just like that the four of us were friends  
"So what made you change your mind about Jess?" Cas asked one day  
"I'm not sure" Sam shrugged "I guess I just don't swing that way"  
Castiel smiled "do you know what I think of when I hear people say that? I imagine a swing set right and the straight people are swinging back and forth, the gay people are swinging side to side, the bisexual's are doing a combination of the two, the pansexual are doing that thing were the twist up the chain and spin on it, fucking up everybody's shit in the process"  
Gabriel chuckled "and the asexual are over in the sand box like "Guys! Guys! Come look at my sand castle! It has a moat and everything guys!" After that random bout of drug induced crack Sam and Gabriel left me and Cas to our own devices, thought it didn't last for long because Meg came in with Cas's clothes and said he was being discharged.  
"Well I guess this is goodbye old friend" he said when he was all dressed in his jeans a blue button up and a ridiculously long trench coat that was just so Castiel I couldn't make a joke.  
"I guess it is" I smiled at him and my eyes watered a bit when he planted a soft kiss on my cheek and left the room, never looking back. My last final days at the hospital were complete crap without Castiel sitting by my bedside drinking tea and making snide remarks. It was when he left that I realized I hadn't turned on the television for three weeks, that I hadn't checked my cellphone or my email because when I was with Cas I had no need for other people. I didn't get another roommate, I asked them to let me stay alone it would have sullied Castiel's memory if I was to let anyone else sleep in his bed. For my last three days at the hospital no one came to visit me, and I was content with that. My attitude perked up a bit when Sam came to take me home, as he wheeled me out of the hospital he told me how he and bobby fixed the car while I was laid up, I was positively vibrating in my seat and when Sam rolled me out of the front door my heart dropped to my stomach because not only was babysitting outside in perfect condition shiny and new but Castiel was leaning up against the side of it with this big shit eating grin on his face and I was so happy that nothing hurt except my broken leg.

* * *

Epilogue

After three more weeks of suffering and pain Cas showed up at the house to bring me to the doctor to get my cast taken off, after I went home and took a shower and got myself feeling awesome again Cas took my hand and brought me downstairs where both of our families were standing waiting to congratulate me on walking again, he took me over to his family and introduced me as his boyfriend and I was totally okay with it.  
Later when everyone left and after I had shown Cas how much more amazing I was with both my legs intact we were intertwined cuddling in my bed when I remembered something  
"You never told me why you were in the hospital" Cas looked up at me and blinked

"You have to promise me you won't laugh"

"That I cannot do"

He hid his face in the pillow and sighed, he got up and grabbed the computer and started to type things into YouTube. I sat up curiously and watched as he turned the computer towards me, on the screen was Castiel with a big bright smile on his face sitting on a Harley

"How's it feel Cassie?" Gabriel's voice could be heard behind the camera

"Feels like a dream Gabe, I can't believe you got me this Balthy!" Castiel grinned at his brother

"Anything to get you to shut up and possibly maim yourself Cassie"

"Ass"

"Prat" Balthazar shot back happily but then the smile slowly fell off his face "Um Castiel..."

"What?" Gabriel turned the camera on Cas and the mother of all spiders was sitting on top of his head

"Bro I need you to not freak out on me here"

Castiel tilted his head to the side causing the spider to shift around and Castiel's spine went stiff

"Gabriel"

"Yes Cas"

"Has a spider descended from the ceiling and perched itself atop my head?"

"Um yeah sorry bro" Gabriel nodded with the camera

All at once Castiel let out the highest pitch scream I've ever heard come out of an able bodied male and pressed something on the bike that caused him to go backwards right into the food shelf he had in his garage

I couldn't finish the video because Cas had pushed me out of the bed because I was laughing so hard.


End file.
